Clan Restoration
by DarkChild316
Summary: Naruto has finally been named Hokage and has everything he has ever wanted. Everything except companionship. This all changes when Naruto comes home to the biggest surprise and proposition of his life. Harem of Thirty-Nine feat. Sakura, Ino, Hinata, Tayuya, Konan, Karin, Anko, Koyuki, Amaru, Shion, Shizuka, Temari, and much more. AU. Please R&R.
1. Tayuya

Ladies and gentlemen it's finally here. I present to you the first chapter of my thirty-six chapter harem lemon **_Clan Restoration_**. This lemon sees Naruto going at it with thirty-nine of the hottest kunoichi in the series: Sakura Haruno, Ino Yamanaka, Hinata Hyuga, Tenten, Anko Mitarishi, Ayame, Temari, Karin, Samui, Hana Inzuka, Tayuya, Amaru, Konan, Koyuki Kazahana, Shizuka, Shion, Yugito Nii, Fu, Ryuzetsu, Hokuto, Hotaru, Haruna, Toki, Isaribi, Fuka, Sara, Sasame Fuma, Kurotsuchi, Guren, Kin Tsuchi, Ameyuri Ringo, Kagero Fuma, Pakura, Yakumo Kurama, Yugao Uzuki, Suzumebachi, Kotohime Fuma, Kurenai Yuhi, and Shizune.

And ironically enough, the first lady to have a go at Naruto will be the same girl I started my lemon career off with: Tayuya. This lemon marks the third lemon involving Konan and Shizuka, the second lemon involving Sakura, Ino, Hinata, Anko, Ayame, Temari, Karin, Samui, Hana, Tayuya, Amaru, Koyuki, Shion, and Fuka, and moreover the first lemon I've done involving any of the other kunoichi. So get ready ladies and gentleman, this is going to be one hell of a ride.

Summary: Naruto has finally been named Hokage and has everything he has ever wanted. Everything except companionship. This all changes when Naruto comes home to the biggest surprise and proposition of his life.

Author's notes: In the intro did you guys get the joke "one hell of a ride" LOL! As always this takes place after the 4th Shinobi World War. Tayuya and Konan are alive for the same reason as their appearances in their Icha Icha Paradise lemons. Fuka's reason for being alive is the same as in my Thanksgiving Harem lemon. Since Suzumebachi was never confirmed to be alive or dead, she will be alive by the same reason as Fuka and will have abandoned her village after being fed up with all the bullshit they put her and her clan through which will be a common theme in lemons involving her.

Ryuzetsu's reason for being alive is because instead of her Dragon Life Reincarnation killing her, instead it just required her to sacrifice a piece of her soul which again will be a common thing for lemons involving her. Also Sara and Kurenai do not have children in this story. And Isaribi is no longer a half-fish hybrid thanks to Tsunade restoring her back to full health. As for the reason for Yugito, Fu, Kin, Ameyuri, Kagero, and Pakura being alive, I'll explain that during the story. And as with all lemon's involving Hinata, she will be slightly OOC to be more confident and lustful which, once again will be a common theme for my lemons involving her.

* * *

It was a late afternoon in Konoha and the sound of sparring could be heard from the Konoha training grounds. Naruto Uzumaki Namikaze was currently locked in a fierce three-on-one sparring battle against Kiba Inzuka, Sasuke Uchiha, who had finally returned to Konoha after aiding Naruto and the rest of the Allied Shinobi Forces in destroying the Ten-Tails and ending the insane plan of Madara Uchiha, and surprisingly a resurrected Neji Hyuga.

After Naruto had defeated Obito Uchiha and made Obito see the error of his ways, Obito, in an act of repentance decided to use the **_Outer Path: Samsara of Heavenly Life Technique_** to revive not only those who were killed during the war, but also everyone who was killed as a direct result of the Akatsuki's crimes and the actions of Orochimaru at the cost of Obito's own life. This meant that not only were all the jinchuuriki revived and their Tailed Beasts returned to them, but also people like Inoichi, Mabui, and Neji were brought back to life. Sadly Naruto couldn't be reunited with his mother and father or his godfather as they and others like the Third Hokage and Chiyo chose to remain in the afterlife knowing that the current generation of shinobi, who had far surpassed the previous generation had the world in good hands.

Back in present time, Naruto had his **_Tailed Beast Mode_** activated and was locked in a fiercely contested sparring battle with Sasuke who had his **_Mangekyo Sharingan_** activated, Neji who had activated his **_Byakugan_**, and Kiba who was working in perfect tandem with Akamaru. So far Sasuke, Neji and Kiba were having trouble keeping up with Naruto's immense power and stamina and Naruto was making things look too easy.

**_"Hakke Hyaku Nijūhachi Shō!"_**(Eight Trigrams One Hundred Twenty-Eight Palms) Neji shouted as he began to launch a full blown assault of his clan's signature Gentle Fist style. Naruto blocked all of Neji's attacks using his superior speed and sent him flying back with a barrage of **_Frog Kata_ **taijutsu finished off with a strong uppercut to Neji's jaw, reminiscent of their Chunin Exam battle all those years ago.

**_"Chō Garōga!"_**(Super Fang Wolf Fang) Kiba roared as he and Akamaru transformed into a single two-headed gigantic animal and just like its parent technique, had their body spin in a violent assault against Naruto. Naruto countered by once again dodging Kiba and Akamaru with his superior speed and slamming two **_Tailed Beast Bombs_ **into their backs knocking them out leaving Naruto to go one-on-one with Sasuke.

**_"Kusanagi no Tsurugi: Chidorigatana!"_**(Grass-Mowing Sword: One Thousand Birds Katana) shouted Sasuke who charged at Naruto with his Sword of Kusanagi crackling with lightning energy. Naruto countered by charging Sasuke with his **_Wind Release: Rasengan_**. The wind-based Rasengan variant tore through Sasuke's Sword of Kusanagi and slammed into Sasuke's hand damaging his hand with blades of wind energy.

"So you guy's give up, or do you want to keep going?" Naruto said to his three friends. Now Kiba, Neji, and Sasuke may have had a lot of pride and a lot of ego, but even they weren't that stupid to not realize when they were dead tired and badly beaten.

"Yeah I'm done." Neji said knowing he had run out of chakra.

"Yep, I'm finished." Kiba said knowing the extent of his injuries and also realizing when someone was just a little better than him.

"Alright, you got me." Sasuke said despite the fact that he didn't want to admit defeat, he knew that he didn't have any chakra left and that his hand was compromised because of Naruto's attack.

"Geez Naruto, I know you've gotten a hell of a lot stronger since we were kids, but damn man do you think you could take it easy every once in a while." Kiba said massaging his bruised back.

"What can I say, I just don't know how to hold back." Naruto said with a grin.

"Yes we can see that, that relentless drive of yours is part of the reason you were able to beat Madara and Obito and were named Hokage." Neji said while checking his jaw to make sure it wasn't broken.

"Yeah and even though I wish I could have been the one to be named Hokage, I'm glad you were kind enough to make me Captain of the ANBU like my brother Itachi," Sasuke said.

"Here's something I don't get though, how is someone who is as well-respected as you, and is an international war hero and Hokage of the strongest village in the Elemental Nations doing without a girlfriend?" Kiba said with a slight smirk.

"Well last time I checked, you didn't have a girlfriend either now did you Kiba." Naruto quipped and all four men started laughing before heading off to their respective homes.

But as Naruto walked home to the Hokage Mansion he thought about how Kiba had a fair point. Naruto had everything he ever wanted. He was the Hokage of his village and the people of his village finally respected him and saw him as a hero. He finally had his best friend back along with his close friend that had died during the war.

He was regarded as a hero not just by his own village, but by the entire Elemental Nations as well. Yet when he looked at it, there was still one thing he didn't have, companionship. As good as it all was, it was kind of lonely not having someone to share all of it with. But Naruto also knew that being famous meant that sometimes it was hard to find someone to trust.

"Hopefully I'll find someone soon." Naruto said to himself as he unlocked the front door to his home and went in. "Boy it's so dark in here now that it's late at night." Naruto said as he entered his home. Naruto had gotten so used to talking to himself that he didn't expect someone to answer back.

"Well then let me fix that." A female's voice said before the lights came on and to his shock Naruto saw that he was in a house full of kunoichi. Sakura Haruno, Ino Yamanaka, Hinata Hyuga, Tenten, Anko Mitarishi, Ayame, Temari, Karin, Samui, Hana Inzuka, Tayuya, Amaru, Konan, Koyuki Kazahana, Shizuka, Shion, Yugito Nii, Fu, Ryuzetsu, Hokuto, Hotaru, Haruna, Toki, Isaribi, Fuka, Sara, Sasame Fuma, Kurotsuchi, Guren, Kin Tsuchi, Ameyuri Ringo, Kagero Fuma, Pakura, Yakumo Kurama, Yugao Uzuki, Suzumebachi, Kotohime Fuma, Kurenai Yuhi, and Shizune all sat in his living room and it was Hinata who had turned on the lights.

"Whoa, you girls scared the living hell out of me!" Naruto said who was holding his hand over his rapidly beating chest and all the kunoichi present laughed at his silliness.

"What's wrong Naruto-kun, is the Hero of the World afraid of a few women sneaking into his house to surprise him." Ino asked in a teasing voice.

"No, you just surprised me because I wasn't expecting to have house guests this late at night. Speaking of which, how did you all get in here anyway, no one else has a key to this mansion but me?" Naruto asked out of curiosity.

"Well that's mostly because of me Naruto-kun." Karin spoke up before taking her lock pick out and Naruto immediately understood she opened the house by picking his lock.

"So what are you ladies doing here so late at night, I know it just can't be for a normal visit, I mean all of you coming to my home late at night when the rest of the village is turning in for the night. Not only that but I haven't seen any of you since I was named Hokage which makes me think that whatever you're here for, you've been planning for some time am I right?" Naruto deduced and all the kunoichi in the room fell silent and looked at each other before they all burst out laughing.

"And to think people say that you're not smart. Well Naruto-kun it's pretty simple why we're all here. We all came to thank you for all you've done for all of us." Temari said with a smile.

"All that I've done?" Naruto said.

"Of course Naruto-kun, I mean think about it, if it wasn't for you I'm not sure if my sensei would be alive right now." Hotaru said and Samui and Shizune, smiled and nodded in agreement.

"And I wouldn't even be sitting here talking to you right now." Fu said and Yugito, Tayuya, Konan, Kin, Ameyuri, Kagero, and Pakura all nodded in agreement.

"Not to mention what you did for my family." Hinata said and Ino, Temari, Hokuto, Kurotsuchi, Sasame, Kotohime, and Kurenai made sounds of agreement.

"And that's not even to mention what you've done for the rest of us." Sakura said and Tenten, Anko, Ayame, Karin, Hana, Amaru, Koyuki, Shizuka, Shion, Ryuzetsu, Haruna, Toki, Isaribi, Fuka, Sara, Guren, Yakumo, Yugao and Suzumebachi all smiled at him lovingly.

"So now it's our turn to do something for you, so we all talked about it and we've decided to come here and help you restore your clan." Shion said.

"Wait a minute you mean you all came all the way here, just to be with me and to help me restore my clan?" Naruto asked and they all nodded at him with loving smiles.

"Wow, I'm so touched I don't know what to say." Naruto said with a genuine smile and all the girls giggled at his comment.

"Don't worry Naruto-kun, we know exactly how you feel, now come on follow us." Temari said as she and the other women lead him up to the master bedroom and Naruto followed closely behind his eyes glued on the girls desirable asses just like they had planned and the girls all smirked to themselves as they all knew they had the poor blonde right where the hell they wanted him.

Soon they all entered the bedroom and the next thing he knew, Naruto was being yanked down onto the king sized bed and he was being pinned down by Sakura and Hinata at his arms and Yugito and Fu at his legs. Shizuka made quick work of his jacket and shirt and Koyuki quickly removed his pants leaving him in his last piece of clothing which resembled a tent and they all licked their lips before Shion removed his boxers and they all whistled in amazement.

"Well hello big boy, I guess you're strong in more ways than one Naruto-kun." Karin said.

"I'll say, he's better well-endowed than I ever would have thought or guessed." Amaru quipped.

"Guess I'm just lucky." Naruto remarked just before Tayuya, who was now fully naked having stripped down while everyone else was helping Naruto out of his clothes straddled him.

"Well, you're about to get luckier." Tayuya said with lust in her eyes and Naruto smirked before he slammed his lips to Tayuya's in a passionate kiss while the others sat back to enjoy the show and await their turn with Naruto.

"Don't worry Shion, there's no doubt that Naruto-kun will have had fun with all of us by the time everything is all said and done." Shizuka said to her noticing the longing look in her eyes.

"With all of that immortal stamina of his, I believe that much is for sure." Shion said.

"Personally I would love to see if he can satisfy all of us. I'd have to say it would be quite a humorous attempt." Ameyuri said with a humorous smirk.

"Believe me Ameyuri, if there's one thing I've learned, it's never ever doubt Naruto when it comes to anything." Konan said with a confident smile.

"I second that notion." Shizune said.

Back to the action Naruto had his arms wrapped around Tayuya's slender waist while Tayuya had her toned, slender legs wrapped around Naruto's abdomen as the two kissed and made out before Tayuya sat back in his lap and spread her legs in an inviting manner.

Not needing any further invitation, Naruto reached up and palmed Tayuya's breasts and began groping her full and perky mounds. The former Sound Four kunoichi moaned as Naruto toyed with her breasts and his heart raced with excitement as he groped them. Tayuya smirked at how focused he was on her breasts as Naruto's fingers massaged her mounds and kneaded them.

_"The way this hung fucker's groping me, you'd think he's never seen a pair of tits in his life."_ Tayuya thought to herself as Naruto toyed with her breasts and sank his fingers into them. His thumbs circled her nipples and her hands remained planted on either side of him. The blonde fondled Tayuya's breasts and she felt her innards begin to turn wet from his touch and she rolled her eyes at how she was getting so easily aroused from his teasing.

Naruto sat up and rubbed the warm orbs together before placing his lips on her left tit. Tayuya whimpered as Naruto began to suckle her hardening bud while tweaking the other one and she held his head against her bosom. He rubbed his lips together on them while playing with her breasts and she tenderly stroked the back of his head.

Naruto opened his mouth and carefully start gnawing on her breast. Tayuya moaned while his canines sank into her breasts and she ran her fingers through his hair affectionately. He wrenched his canines on her breasts and squeezed them. Tayuya's face broke into a lustful smile as Naruto played with her mounds and pulled on her nipples. Her arousal grew as Naruto's teeth bit into her pliable orb and she rubbed her thighs together.

Naruto understood what this meant and he smirked to himself before he released her breasts and lifted her off his lap and laid her on her back and spread her legs apart and Tayuya braced herself for what Naruto was about to do. Naruto spread her folds apart with both thumbs and he smirked as he saw how wet she had turned from his teasing.

"Well, it looks like someone's gotten awfully wet. If you're this aroused just from a little bit of teasing, I wonder what'll happen when we get the real fun started." Naruto teased and the other girls in the room giggled to themselves as they all saw exactly what Naruto was trying to do.

"Just shut the fuck up and do it already you cocksucking motherfucker," Tayuya said with a scowl and an embarrassed blush on her face and the others tried their best not to laugh out loud at how Tayuya was playing right into Naruto's hands.

"As you wish," Naruto said with a smirk before he placed his index finger on her clit and started rubbing it. Tayuya howled in pleasure and she gripped the mattress as Naruto rubbed her clit while guiding his other hand to her womanhood and doing likewise to her wet folds. He smiled as the streams of arousal coming from her body and licked her folds just to tease her.

A single moan escaped from her lips although she tried her best to suppress it and she watched as he rubbed his fingers on her clit. His other hand traced Tayuya's folds slowly with his index and middle finger. Naruto's fingers wriggled on Tayuya's folds and he began to lick her clit. She moaned at this while he slithered his tongue across while trickling his fingers on her entrance and gathered her streams on them. He brought his fingers to his tongue and licked the fluids.

Naruto grinned in excitement and smirked as he thought about how satisfying it would be and how well Tayuya's fluids would taste if he made her cum and he put this thought to the side. His tongue and fingers switched places as Naruto began licking Tayuya's folds and he rubbed her clit. He rubbed his tongue on the folds until he spread them apart and looked into the wet caverns.

Tayuya moaned as Naruto's fingers entered her warmth and brushed against her walls. He reached up and squeezed her breast and in a moment of pure arousal, she placed her hand on top of his and held it on her mound as she assisted him in caressing her mounds. He smiled at this before focusing on Tayuya's clit and he licked it only a single time. His fingers wiggled on Tayuya's insides and her legs cringed in pleasure.

Naruto caressed Tayuya's mound with her assistance and she observed as his tongue traced her folds as slow and teasingly as possible. The way he teased her was absolute torture to Tayuya as she looked down at him with an almost pleading look in her eyes. Seeing the look in her eyes made Naruto decide he was done playing around with her as he entered his tongue into Tayuya's warmth and began to savagely lick her wetness.

She blushed deeply and moaned loudly as his tongue thrashed about wildly inside of her moistness. Naruto's tongue dug into Tayuya's inner tunnels while his fingers brushed her clit and Tayuya felt her lust growing like wildfire as she helped him grope her chest, her wetness rising to new levels. She closed her eyes and moaned loudly as Naruto licked her insides.

He flicked his tongue on her walls and her eyes sparkled lustfully. Naruto's tongue wildly whacked the inside of Tayuya's womanhood and she felt her release building up from his teasing. Naruto sensed this and continued licking into Tayuya's wetness until her release drained from her body. She panted as Naruto's tongue licked up her inner streams and enjoyed each moment of it.

Tayuya caught her breath before she pushed Naruto onto his back and Naruto watched as she lowered her upper body down to his cock with her on her knees and her face directly in front of his cock.

_"Well since he did such a good job in getting me al hot and bothered, the least I can do is make sure this hung fucker gets off too."_ Tayuya thought to herself with a smirk as she had in mind to tease him just like he teased her as she gripped his cock and began to stroke him up and down.

Tayuya stroked the erection and used her free hand to gently grip his balls to bounce them in her palm while she stroked the erection over and over until she saw some of his foreskin and smiled at this. Naruto groaned as a small of his foreskin emerged from his cock and Tayuya started licking his lower hilt slowly while she still bounced his balls in her palm and he sat upright as a result.

Tayuya trickled her fingers on Naruto's testicles before she placed her mouth on the head of his large erection and took his cock as far down her throat as possible before she started moving her tongue on his emerging foreskin, causing him to lie back and moan loudly at how warm her tongue was and from the pleasure he felt at the vibrations of her throat.

"Who's the cocksucker now?" Naruto quipped at Tayuya and she looked up and shot him a glare and she was seriously tempted to bite his cock as payback for his smartass remark but then she got an even better idea to shut him up as she gripped her breasts and pressed them on his cock. This caused Naruto's eyes to go white and he looked as though he was in a deep trance and Tayuya smirked triumphantly.

_"Oh, she's good."_ Anko thought to herself as she watched Tayuya clam up the loudmouthed blonde as she started massaging Naruto's cock and he started breathing heavily as the large orbs smothered his manhood started rubbing it while he completely sat up as the red-haired woman rubbed her breasts together on his cock. Naruto's throbbing cock was rubbed by Tayuya's breasts that completely imprisoned his length while her erect tits massaged the hardened veins of his length.

Tayuya rubbed her breasts on the member inside her cleavage while continuing to rub the bulging veins of his manhood and Naruto groaned as his cock had never felt so good before. Tayuya smirked at how she had him in the palm of her hand as she swirled her heated tongue on Naruto's manhood while her vocal chords and warming saliva completely stimulated it as her breasts did perfect in keeping it erected and at its best.

Tayuya continued to suck on Naruto's manhood while her hot tongue and warming saliva combined with the vibrations of her throat and the softness of her breasts did perfect in keeping it erected and at its best. She continued her ministrations on Naruto's cock until he let out a loud moan and shot a plentiful amount of semen into her mouth.

Naruto's cum splattered all over the inside of Tayuya's mouth and her eyes widened in surprise at how much of the white fluid filled her mouth. Tayuya let out a muffled moan as she swallowed some of the semen before taking her mouth off of it and some cum trailed down his cock and into the deep cleavage that held it. Naruto panted heavily as he looked to see Tayuya wiping the semen off her breasts and sucking if off her fingers.

_"Huh, for a tree-hugger he's got some pretty damn good cum."_ Tayuya thought to herself before Naruto climbed on top of Tayuya and she just smirked at him before flipping him onto his back and straddling him upright.

"And just who the fuck said you got to be on top." Tayuya said and Naruto nervously laughed before Tayuya positioned her womanhood above Naruto's manhood and the other women watched in amusement as Tayuya lowered herself onto Naruto's cock, it tearing right through her inner barrier that marked her virginity.

Tayuya moaned loudly and gritted her teeth in pain as she held onto Naruto's shoulders and adjusted to him inside of her. Naruto waited until the redhead gave him a look to tell him it was okay to move before he began to jerk his crotch upright and Tayuya corresponded by shaking her hips. Naruto's throbbing length flew into Tayuya's pussy as she grinded it with her hip moving and she whimpered while her breasts began to jiggle. He pounded his length into Tayuya's warm and tight crevice as she held onto him tightly.

_"Shit, shit, oh shit that feels so fucking good!"_ Tayuya thought to herself as she worked her hips on Naruto's length and her walls grinded his erection. Naruto held onto Tayuya's waist as she shook it on his manhood and moaned with her. The blonde male watched Tayuya's breasts as they heaved with each thrust he did and his length pistoned into her womanhood.

Tayuya's face grew red with lust as she rode Naruto's member and it repeatedly crashed into her walls. Tayuya rolled her hips forward and locked eyes with Naruto. Cerulean eyes found dark ones as the two lovers worked their hips together in a powerful sync and both pressed their sweating foreheads together. Naruto moaned as he thrust into Tayuya's core and his length hit deeply into her entrance.

She continued moving her hips in a forward direction and his cock collided against her inner tunnels. He moaned at how tight Tayuya's pussy was on his member and she rolled her hips forward. Naruto released Tayuya's waist and cupped her jiggling mounds. Tayuya whimpered as Naruto began to knead her breasts and he sank his fingers into them. Her plump ass smacked against Naruto's lap as he charged his hips upright and he squeezed her breasts as they bounced.

This only served to make Tayuya's heavily aroused innards grow wetter and tighter around his length and her lust for him skyrocketed as he fondled the orbs of flesh intently. Naruto squeezed them together as they jiggled and pressed his lips onto the mounds. He gently brushed his canines on her tits and licked them. Tayuya moaned as Naruto's member rumbled inside of her grinding walls and she held his head against her chest.

Naruto suckled the hardened buds and massaged the bouncing orbs. The redhead smothered her mounds against Naruto's face as she wrapped her arms around his head and held him close. Her breasts jiggled against Naruto's face and he began to lick the inside of her cleavage. Tayuya moaned while tricking her fingers through Naruto's hair and she wiggled her hips and rode her blonde lover's cock.

Naruto licked Tayuya's mounds while they bounced and she whimpered as his hardness pounded into her. His erection slammed into the depths of her womanhood and Naruto gripped her juicy rear. He held onto Tayuya's ass as it hit his lap and he kept thrusting into her tightness. Naruto rubbed his tongue on Tayuya's breast and began to bite into it tenderly.

The lust Tayuya was feeling burned hotter than a wildfire and drove her crazy as she rolled her hips and she unwrapped arms from Naruto's head. She lustfully planted her lips against his in a fit of unbridled passion and he returned the loving kiss. Both of them kept their lips pressed together as Naruto wildly rammed his length into Tayuya's pussy and she rolled her hips forward. In their kiss, Naruto's length twitched as Tayuya's womanhood grew tighter and the pair realized they were reaching their climax.

Nonetheless, the pair kept kissing and they wrapped their arms around each other. They stroked each other's backs as Naruto lay on his back and Tayuya lowered her head to keep her lips sealed on his. Afterwards, Tayuya and Naruto moaned into each other's mouths as her tightness wrapped around his cock and squeezed it. Naruto's seed burst out of his member and exploded into Tayuya's womb, filling her up in the process.

Tayuya kept her lips on Naruto's as his release sprayed out of her pussy and she fell forward. She landed on him and her breasts pressed on his chest. Naruto and Tayuya broke their kiss to pant as she lifted herself off his length and sweated with him. She rested her head against his chest while he held her close to him and ran his fingers through her hair.

"I'm not done with you yet Tayuya-chan." Naruto told her and Tayuya just rolled her eyes at him.

"You horny, tree-hugging son of a bitch. You just don't know when to quit do you." Tayuya said in a teasing way.

"What can I say, I just don't know the meaning of the word 'quit'." Naruto said and the girls in the room all burst out laughing at how Naruto could be so comical, yet so honest even during sex.

"Works for me." Tayuya said before she got on her hands and knees in the middle of the bed and motioned Naruto over to her. Not needing to be told twice Naruto got behind the redhead and rubbed the head of his erection on her folds to tease her. He then surprised Tayuya by giving her a sharp spank before he plunged into her warmth and began to pound into her again.

The younger man held onto Tayuya's ass as he pumped his erection into her innards and he thrashed into her core while her breasts began to heave. The pleasure she felt was so high that her eyes rolled into the far back of her skull and she moaned as loud as possible. Her breasts flew forward as Naruto pounded his throbbing length into her womanhood and he moaned along with her.

Naruto smiled as Tayuya's plump, firm ass hit his lap and she kept her hands on the bed. Not once did she lose balance as Naruto's constant pounding rocked her body and her mounds swayed over the bed. Her mind was lost in a complete state of ecstasy as the blonde war hero slammed his length into the depths of her womanhood and his hands stayed on her rear.

Naruto smiled as his erection deeply hit Tayuya's core and he watched as her perky mounds jiggled forward due to his sharp impacts. Her rear remained high as Naruto rocketed his member into her warmth and it rumbled her innards. Tayuya moaned as her eyes looked up at Naruto and he smirked at her and spanked her again.

Tayuya couldn't believe the balls on this guy literally and figuratively at how bold he was to try something like that with her. And surprisingly, it only served to make her even more aroused and her womanhood began tightening on Naruto's hardness as he rammed it into her and her nails began to dig into the bed.

Tayuya's face blushed even redder than her hair and it was then she fell onto her front. Naruto shifted their position to where he could hold onto her small waist and her breasts jiggled on the bed. Her eyes looked back at Naruto and much like his own blue hues, they were darkened with lust. He drew his hips forward and sent his erection rumbling into her wet inner tunnels. Naruto held Tayuya's waist and watched her breasts jiggle about.

Deciding to shake things up a bit, Naruto reached forward and cupped Tayuya's breasts. She moaned as he toyed with them and rubbed the warm orbs. Naruto's fingers buried themselves into her mounds and he began to tenderly kiss Tayuya's earlobe. She whimpered as Naruto pistoned his member into her wetness and squeezed her mounds.

His length went wild inside Tayuya's womanhood and he looked just in time to see her face moving towards him. Naruto moved his face forward until their lips met once again and their tongues instantly met. Cerulean eyes once again found dark eyes as their tongues did battle with Naruto's tongue dominating due to his higher stamina. She reached back and trailed her finger underneath Naruto's chin.

The loud sound of flesh colliding echoed throughout the room and the couple moaned into each other's mouths while the other girls in the room marveled at how good Naruto was at sex and they all felt themselves getting aroused as they anticipated their chance with Naruto while some had thoughts that made them grateful that Naruto wasn't a mind reader.

_"Wow, Naruto-kun's even better than I thought, I can only imagine how wild things will get when I get a shot at him."_ Koyuki thought to herself with a naughty smirk on her face.

_"And here I thought Naruto was all hype, boy the things I am going to want to do with him will make even the biggest of perverts blush."_ Yugito thought to herself with a perverted smile.

_"Damn, Naruto-kun's really going to town on Tayuya. If things are this wild with her, then what Naruto and I will do together will redefine 'family bonding'."_ Karin said smirking to herself.

Naruto's length felt Tayuya's tightness nearing the end of their round and his groping only quickened the process. Naruto kneaded Tayuya's orbs of flesh and gripped her erect tits. He pinched the erect buds and pulled them downward. This very action went on until Tayuya's pussy coiled around Naruto's hardness and yanked it.

The head of it burst opened to release a tidal wave of his seeds into her womb and it completely filled it up to the last inch of space. Some of Naruto's cum sprayed from Tayuya's entrance and drained out of her body along her own substance. Once breaking their kiss, Naruto pulled out of Tayuya and allowed her to lie on her back. He sat beside Tayuya who smiled in total bliss before she caught his attention.

"Say Naruto-kun, wanna see something cool?" Tayuya asked.

"Sure Tayuya-chan, what did you have in mind." Naruto answered and Tayuya smirked before activating her curse mark and morphing into her level two form. Her hair grew wilder and turned a cherry pink. Her skin turned dark and horns grew out of her skull. Naruto marveled at her transformation before she beckoned him over to her and he climbed on top of her and she didn't have to wait long before he entered her again and began to thrust.

Tayuya moaned loudly as Naruto began to pound his erection into her inner caverns and she began to buck her hips in response to his movements. His manhood rocketed into Tayuya's pussy and she moaned as her breasts began to jiggle. Naruto's hips charged forward as he thrust into Tayuya's womanhood and she grinded his member in return by bucking her own hips simultaneously.

Tayuya blushed and moaned with Naruto as he pounded into her. Tayuya's breasts heaved with Naruto's thrusts being the main cause and she wrapped her arms around him. Her jiggling orbs of flesh smothered against his chest and he nuzzled her endearingly. Naruto moaned with Tayuya as he pummeled his cock into her core and moaned as the warmth of her pussy surrounded his length.

Tayuya began licking Naruto's neck and his crotch repeatedly hit hers. He looked down at Tayuya and held onto the redhead's back to hold her close. The former sound kunoichi whimpered as Naruto drove his hips forth and his manhood crashed into her body. Tayuya brushed her tongue on Naruto's neck and released him to lie back. She moaned as Naruto instantly planted his hands on her breasts and began to knead what he could hold of the mounds.

The perky orbs of flesh bounced in Naruto's hand as he caressed them and this made her moan as her walls became tighter on his throbbing member. Tayuya moaned as Naruto smiled down at the redhead who still looked beautiful in her transformed state and he groped her jiggling mounds. Tayuya's hips bucked and grinded Naruto's every move.

The slender redhead placed her palm on Naruto's cheek and stroked his whiskers as his manhood rumbled into her. Her walls were rammed into as Naruto's length rocketed into her core and repeatedly pounded into her wetness. They moaned loudly together and they sweated heavily. The blonde began to pinch Tayuya's tits and she mewled at this. She stroked Naruto's cheek lovingly as he lowered his head and gently pressed his lips against her own.

Cerulean eyes endlessly and passionately gazed into bright yellow ones as the pair kissed. The lovemaking duo moaned into each other's mouths and their tongues instantly met. Naruto and Tayuya's tongues met and began to do a lust-fueled battle. Their tongues brushed against each other and licked each other. Naruto took one hand off Tayuya's breast and he stroked her cheek in the same fashion she had done to him.

She placed her hand on the back of Naruto's head and trickled her finger through his hair. Tayuya wrapped her legs around Naruto's crotch and he continued to bury his member inside of her entrance. He continued to slam his erection into her walls and they became tighter with each thrust he did. Naruto and Tayuya's mutually face stroking never stopped while they worked their hips together in sync and kissed.

He continued to grope Tayuya's free mound and she felt her orgasm approaching fast. The blonde male felt his own releasing growing with his cock rubbing against Tayuya's walls and she broke the kiss to resume her moaning. Tayuya's walls grew tighter thanks to Naruto fondling her breasts and once again pressing them together.

Soon, Tayuya and Naruto gritted their teeth as they met a successful release; her walls tightening around his erection and allowed it to flood her womb with his powerful seed. A look of pure ecstasy appeared on Tayuya's face as Naruto's semen filled her pussy up and she held onto his shoulders.

Naruto panted with Tayuya as sweat poured down their temples and onto the bed. He pulled out of Tayuya and sat on the edge of the bed. He wiped the sweat of his forehead and looked back to see Tayuya basking in the afterglow of their sex and the other girls marveled as Tayuya looked to be in a complete orgasmic trance.

_"Wow, Tayuya is completely out of it, talk about some knock-out action. If she looks like that, I can only imagine how I'll feel after my shot with Naruto-kun."_ Ino thought to herself in amazement.

"Well that was fun, so who's next." Naruto asked before he felt something soft on the back of his head and felt two arms wrap around his chest and he heard a happy giggle before he looked back to see a fully nude Hinata hugging him with her breasts on the back of his head.

"Up for some more action Naruto-Kun?" Hinata asked with a lusty grin and Naruto's only response was a foxy smirk.

* * *

Wow, what a way to kick off a new series. Now that that's done I'm pretty sure everyone has been wondering what the surprise lemon I spoke about in my last story was.

Well ladies and gentleman I am proud to announce that this is a two-part surprise. First of all I have decided that for Christmas this year, I will be doing a TK/Kari Digimon lemon since I have come up with a strong enough plotline. In this lemon, its Christmas time and everyone is giving out presents and with a little advice from Yolei, Kari decides to give TK the biggest Christmas gift ever. TK then comes home hours later to the biggest surprise of his life: a nude Kari sitting on his bed. Now for the second and biggest surprise, I've decided that the Minato/Kushina/Mikoto lemon I originally had planned for Minato's birthday, I will be publishing on the first of the new year as a way to kick off the year with a bang(literally). I've also considered adding Tsunami to the mix so if you guys like the idea, let me know.

I really enjoyed writing this lemon, I decided to have Naruto tease Tayuya just to piss her off and coax her into running that foul mouth of hers in the beginning to make things more entertaining before he literally fucked her into orgasmic oblivion. I thought the best way to end it was to have Tayuya completely lost in ecstasy at the end. In case you're wondering, this is how all the girls will end up because as my girl Mya said once "you know when sex is good or not cause when it's really good, you'll put her straight to sleep."

Also for anyone wondering why I brought those like Neji, Inochi, and Mabui back to life the reason is simple: because it was just the right thing to do. Besides, I know I'm not the only one who's still pissed at Kishimoto for killing off cool characters like Neji (P.S. I still don't know what happened to Anko, but I swear if Kishimoto kills her off, I'm going to personally hunt him down and castrate him with a plastic fork!)

Now as you guys can see, the next girl you'll see in action will be everyone's favorite lavender-eyed goddess Hinata Hyuga. That will most likely be sometime after the 13th since I have final exams all this week with the last one being on the 13th. Well so long everyone, I'm off to enjoy the rest of my 22nd birthday so don't forget to read and review.

AND THAT'S THE BOTTOM LINE…CAUSE **_DARKCHILD316_** SAID SO!


	2. Hinata

Ladies and gentleman, welcome to the second installment of my _**Clan Restoration**_ multi-chapter harem lemon. The lucky girl in this installment is everyone's favorite lavender-eyed goddess, Hinata Hyuga. And as always, Hinata is going to be slightly OOC in this story to be more confident and lustful. So sit back, relax, and enjoy the show.

Disclaimer: I do not own _**Naruto**_.

* * *

Naruto smiled back at Hinata as he turned around to face her and she straddled him with her plump ass resting on his lap and placed her hands on his toned chest and the lavender-eyed beauty licked her lips before crushing her lips to Naruto's in a passionate kiss. Hinata moaned in absolute bliss at finally kissing the love of her life as she lovingly stroked Naruto's whisker marks as the rest of Naruto's harem looked on and smiled at the romantic scene.

In the meantime, Tayuya finally recovered from her pleasurable high just enough to crawl off the bed where she was aided away from the bed by her friend and fellow former sound kunoichi Kin.

"Boy Tayuya, Naruto-Kun sure had fun with you." Kin said to her best friend.

"Tell me about it, but all I can say is that it was worth every fucking second." Tayuya said while still having a slightly glazed look on her face and her legs trembled and quaked in post-sex pleasure as she tried her best to walk straight.

Meanwhile Naruto had flipped Hinata over onto her back and gripped her breasts. The blonde groped the more than ample orbs and rubbed his fingers on the spaces of them. The blue-haired Hyuga heiress's eyes sparkled with lust as Naruto played with them and caressed them. She seductively chuckled as he rubbed her mounds together and sank his fingers into the mounds.

He smothered them and Hinata moaned with pleasure. Naruto's smile hadn't left his face as he massaged the orbs and kneaded them carefully. Naruto then gripped Hinata's tits and tweaked them with his thumbs and fingers. She smiled as he rubbed his fingertips on them and twisted them. A blush came on Hinata's beautiful face as Naruto played with her nipples and held them together.

Naruto teased them until they became hardened with excitement and he proceeded to plant his mouth on them. Hinata moaned as Naruto's teeth clamped down into her breasts and he ravenously suckled her nipples. Her bright lavender eyes glistened with lust as her blonde lover's mouth worked on her mounds and he massaged them. His fingers rubbed them and he caressed the orbs. He then carefully bit into Hinata's tits and grinded his teeth on them.

She whimpered as he did so and she gripped the back of his head. Hinata's lust was rising to new heights with every grope and lick of her sensitive breasts and she only knew that this was just the beginning of their fun. Naruto's tongue flicked the orbs and hungrily brushed on them. He squished them and kept them pressed together as he buried his fingers in the pliable flesh.

He gnawed on them and his fingers massaged the ample spaces. Naruto took his mouth off Hinata's breasts and began licking her neck. Hinata lustfully purred while Naruto's tongue repeatedly brushed her neck and he groped the large orbs. He kneaded them and his palms remained on her breasts. Her luscious legs cringed and moved about with pleasure as Naruto took to nibbling on her neck.

He rubbed his canines on her neck and she lovingly trickled her fingers through his hair and closed her eyes in bliss as she rubbed her thighs together out of lustful arousal. Naruto sensed Hinata's arousal and smirked to himself as he finished nibbling her neck; leaving behind a bright hickey. Starting with her throat, Naruto's tongue slid all the way down her body until his tongue thoroughly traced her folds and a moan escaped from her full kissable lips.

Focusing on her folds, Naruto licked them and brushed his fingers on her clit. He smiled as he wriggled his fingers on them and she whimpered. Hinata gripped the sheets tightly and her body squirmed with delight as Naruto teased her folds. Naruto's fingers prodded Hinata's clit and he rubbed his tongue on her entrance. She dug her fingers into the bed and moaned as Naruto's tongue slithered on her womanhood.

He licked the folds before swapping places with his fingers and drenching her clit with his tongue. Hinata's blush grew deeper as Naruto's fingers rubbed her womanhood and she watched him while smiling lustfully. He smoothly wiggled his fingers on her clit and she whimpered as his tongue swayed on her clit. She moaned while keeping her eyes on Naruto's erection and watched it throb with excitement.

Hinata licked her lips at the sight of it and just the thought of taking in into her mouth before riding her lover's cock only made her wetter and even more excited and this worked perfectly for Naruto as it gave him more of her tasty juices to enjoy. Naruto's tongue rubbed on Hinata's entrance and soaked it. He opened her lower lips and licked his lips at the wet tunnels.

He moved closer and his tongue snaked into her soaked crevice. She mewled as Naruto's tongue wagged inside of her warmth and hungrily licked her wetness. Naruto stroked his fingers on her folds and she moaned while he wiggled his tongue against her source of arousal. Hinata's lavender eyes sparkled as Naruto's vigorous licking worked its way into her body and she moaned with delight.

The blue-haired kunoichi moaned as he wiggled his fingers on her folds and removed his tongue from her to insert his fingers. He rubbed her inner walls and he reached up to squeeze one of her ample breasts. He kneaded the orb and doubled the pleasure Hinata felt, resulting in more wetness for him to taste once he was done fingering her. His fingers wriggled inside of Hinata's innards and his other hand groped her breast.

Hinata, in a moment of pure arousal, palmed her large mounds and moaned as she felt Naruto's fingers digging deeply into her entrance. She licked her tits as she fondled her breast and Naruto smirked at the scene as he licked her clit. Naruto removed his fingers from her pussy and his tongue licked its way back into her warmth. He wriggled his tongue inside of her body and he stopped fingering her to cup her other mound.

He swayed his tongue inside of her wetness and she began licking Naruto's fingers as they played with her breasts and she savored the taste of her own sweet juices. Hinata closed her eyes in bliss as Naruto's rapid licking was bringing her to the end and she moaned loudly with glee. That was undying music to Naruto's ears as his tongue traveled into Hinata's wetness as he helped her grope herself.

Naruto's tongue brushed against Hinata's walls and he buried his fingers in the sizeable orbs. He gripped both of the tits and pinched them as Hinata whimpered in sheer pleasure. His tongue wriggled inside of her tightness and her legs shivered as a result. Naruto caressed her breasts as he licked into her arousal and his tongue whacked her innards with inhuman speed.

His tongue buried itself in Hinata's tightness and she now grinned happily as her walls were rubbed against. Naruto yanked Hinata's tits forward before twisting them again and he wiggled his tongue into her and this caused her to finally reach her limit. A lewd smile spread across Hinata's face as her orgasm finally happened and her inner juices were licked up by Naruto. He hungrily licked up her release as she lie on the bed and she smiled with joy.

Naruto soon sat up and Hinata seductively crawled toward him, her eyes sparkling with absolute lust as she took his erection into her hand. She smiled at the size of it before she began to stroke his cock slowly and teasingly and Naruto groaned softly at her soft touch and she smirked as she teased his manhood.

"Hinata-hime, you're enjoying this a lot more than I thought." Naruto said and Hinata looked up at him with a smirk on her face before she gave his cock a quick and playful squeeze and Naruto moaned at this before Hinata placed her finger on his lips to silence him.

"Now, now Naruto-kun, be a good boy and try to keep quiet okay." Hinata said with a mischievous smirk and the other girls in the room, particularly Sakura and Ino, were surprised at Hinata's lustful actions.

_"Since when did Hinata go from being a shy and innocent heiress, to a naughty, lusty lavender-eyed temptress?"_ Sakura thought in bewilderment.

_"Wow, I never would have expected that from Hinata, I guess Naruto can really bring out the freak in anyone,"_ Ino thought in amazement as she watched Hinata pleasure the blonde jinchuuriki.

Once again purring, Hinata palmed Naruto's balls and bounced them about in her hand. He moaned at her skilled hands working over his cock as she pumped his manhood and trickled her fingers on his testicles. He lowly moaned as she stroked his erection and smiled at his moans. Naruto moaned as Hinata pulled on his hardness and licked her lips once more.

She moved closer and tenderly licked his balls. He shivered in pleasure as Hinata brushed her tongue on his testicles while bouncing them and she stroked his hardened cock. Naruto moaned as Hinata's hot tongue teasingly rubbed on his testes before sensuously licking her way to the head of his member and beginning to tap her tongue on the center. The blunette heiress rubbed her tongue on his manhood and he moaned as she teased his foreskin.

She opened her mouth and Naruto watched as she placed it on his member while taking him as far down her throat as he would go, not even having any trouble with her gag reflex. The warmth of her mouth pleasured his length as he began to thrust forward and Hinata sucked it off while stroking it while she teasingly grazed her teeth on the sides of his shaft while moaning to stimulate him with her vocal chords.

Hinata bopped her head on his erection as he jetted it forward into her mouth before she got another naughty idea and she smirked before she squeezed her huge breasts together on his manhood. Naruto felt as though his mind had gone completely blank and his eyes went white with ecstasy and he looked as though he had seen heaven itself. Hinata giggled at his pleased expression as she kneaded the orbs of flesh together on his member as he thrust into her ample cleavage and she stirred her tongue around his hardness.

Naruto pounded his erection into Hinata's jiggling breasts and she brushed her tongue on him. The young Hokage moaned as his lover rubbed her mounds together on his hilt and her hard tits brushed on his veins. Her mouth drenched Naruto's cock before she took her mouth off it and resorted to teasingly flick her tongue on the head of his hardness.

Naruto moaned as Hinata blew on the head of his hilt and massaged it with her breasts. Naruto felt his erection begin to twitch inside of Hinata's ample bosom and he groaned. Still smiling seductively, she slowly swirled her tongue around it and purred at him, signaling that she wanted him to release on her face. He groaned as Hinata's warm, ample mounds squeezed his cock and he closed his eyes as he finally reached his breaking point.

The busty blunette giggled as Naruto's powerful rounds of semen burst from his manhood and spurted onto her face. Naruto panted once he was done and Hinata licked the semen that was closest to her mouth. She smiled at the taste and wiped the rest of his release off of her lovely face to lick it off of her fingers.

The next moment Hinata was on her side with Naruto besides her setting them up in a spoons position. Hinata arched her leg in the air as Naruto slid himself inside of her, taking her virginity in the process. Naruto moaned from how hot and tight she was while Hinata did likewise from how big he was. Once he was sure Hinata had adjusted to him, he held onto her leg and began to pound into her.

Hinata's body rocked back and forth and her ample breasts jiggled with each thrust as Naruto began to relentlessly pound into her womanhood. Naruto's eyes rolled back into his head at how hot and tight she was on the inside as ponded into her curvaceous form while he held onto Hinata's leg while wrapping his left arm around her waist to hold her close.

Hinata panted in ecstasy as her walls were mercilessly pounded into by the blonde male and Naruto moaned as her innards grinded his member and milked him with each thrust. Naruto then began nibbling away at Hinata's tender neck as he had done earlier. With the pleasurable sensation of Naruto's teeth on her neck sending chills down her spine and the indescribable feeling of Naruto's throbbing cock crashing into her walls, the blunette heiress's entire face became covered in a crimson blush and her lust skyrocketed.

Naruto moaned with Hinata and sweat dripped from their bodies as he continued to send his manhood flying into her core and she moaned from the feeling of his throbbing cock pounding deeply into her pussy. Waves of pleasure washed over Hinata's body and drove her to the brink of insanity. Hinata gathered what little senses she had left to turn her head and slam her lips to his in a passionate kiss.

The lewd sound of flesh smacking against flesh once again echoed throughout the bedroom as Naruto and Hinata's tongues fought madly inside one another's mouths. Cerulean eyes gazed lovingly into lavender ones as Naruto continued ramming his cock into her tight pussy. He then used his left hand to begin squeezing and pinching her perky tits.

Hinata whimpered into the kiss as her lust continued to skyrocket from the combined feeling of Naruto's teasing of her ample breasts and the indescribable feeling of having her lower crevice pummeled into by the handsome whiskered blonde. She then decided to help raise her arousal further by using her left hand to finger her dripping wet pussy.

Hinata could feel her orgasm building thrust by delicious thrust and judging from the way he was moaning into the kiss she could tell he was getting close as well. Knowing this she gripped her breasts with her right hand and began to help her blonde lover fondle them, making her insides tighten around his cock, all while continuing to use her left hand to finger her folds.

The combined efforts of the two lovers eventually paid off as Hinata's walls clenched around his cock a causing his member to spasm and paint her insides with his white seed. Hinata collapsed onto her back and Naruto collapsed beside her panting heavily and sweating profusely. Hinata lovingly ran her hand through Naruto's blonde spiky, yet flexible hair and he lovingly nuzzled his blue-haired lover.

"Well that was fun Hinata-hime." Naruto said to the lavender-eyed woman.

"Yep and lucky for me, the fun never stops with you Naruto-kun." Hinata said and Naruto smirked before he lay back and Hinata straddled him backwards before she spread her legs and brought her womanhood closer to his erection. Hinata lifted herself over Naruto's cock and he gripped her waist to help her sink herself down onto it. Both lovers moaned as Naruto held onto her curvy waist and began to thrust into her.

Naruto moaned as he thrust into the warms walls that smothered his cock and that it rubbed against and Hinata moaned while resting her ass on his lap and working her hips to grind his cock inside her thoroughly as it was sent thundering into her pussy. The blonde male moaned as Hinata grinded his cock that jerked into her and she moaned while her large breasts heaved from the power of his thrusts.

Hinata's lavender eyes were darkened with lust and she moaned loudly as Naruto pounded into the warm walls of flesh that smothered his member warmly. Hinata's deliciously plump ass smacked against Naruto's lap as his cock jetted into her core to keep her aroused and working her hips to grind the member pummeling into her hot walls.

Naruto moaned loudly as he held onto Hinata's waist while he thrust his cock forth into her wet womanhood that felt so tight on his length with his hands holding onto her sides before his hands moved to her stomach to make circles around it before finally moving his hands upward to once again begin to grope the female card mage's jiggling tits.

Naruto growled huskily as he cupped the breasts and started to caress them in his palms while Hinata still rode her lover's length in complete tandem with his movements with his thrusts penetrating her womanhood as it was slammed into with his ballsac heaving as well. Hinata moaned loudly and her eyes once again turned white in pure ecstasy.

Naruto rubbed Hinata's tits together and he loved how warm and tender they felt in his palms while the blue-haired woman continued to buck her hips in response to all of this. Hinata tightly gripped the sheets of the bed and held onto them tightly while digging her nails into the mattress as Naruto's cock crashed into her tightening womanhood that grinded it with each movement of her hips.

Hinata's level of arousal soared higher than ever as Naruto's length rocketed straight into her pussy and he continuously slammed his cock into the warmth that kept him both stimulated and motivated as he rubbed the large orbs together since he realized that the blue-haired heiress grew tighter on his length each time he fondled her breasts.

Naruto and Hinata moaned loudly as he pounded into her one last time before her walls clamped down onto him once again time and pulled on his length once again causing it to fire another tidal wave of semen into her hungry womb. Hinata's face erupted into a lustful smile as their release poured out of her and trailed down Naruto's cock.

Not even a second after that a sweat-drenched Hinata was riding on Naruto's erection for the third time while facing him and she had her hands on his chest for good balance. Her face carried a truly lewd and lust-fueled smile as Naruto thrust into her inner tunnels and she moaned in total ecstasy. This along with her whitened eyes giving her a possessed look demonstrated how high her lust for Naruto was.

Naruto watched as Hinata's ample breasts jiggled from the impact of his thrusts and moaned with her. She felt his hardness reaching the inside of her flat, toned stomach and her tightness grinded his rod. He held onto Hinata's hips as he rammed his hardness into her pussy and she worked her hips together. The blunette closed her eyes in pleasure as Naruto pounded his length into her core and he jerked his crotch upright.

Naruto pummeled his length upright into Hinata's pussy as she continued working her hips to grind it inside of her. Her breasts jiggled erratically as Naruto reached up and cupped them. They jiggled in his palm as he fondled them and caressed them gently. He bounced them in his hold and rubbed the pliable orbs together before bringing his face to her mounds and began to suckle them.

By now Hinata's lust had driven her completely insane as Naruto circled his tongue around her jiggling orbs and licked and tasted the delicious mounds while continuing to send his cock crashing into her pussy. Hinata held his head to her chest and stroked his hair as a mother nursing a newborn would do, something that, after they were done Hinata would likely be needing to do in the future.

Naruto continued to knead together and suckle Hinata's delicious tits while repeatedly sending his manhood thundering into her pussy. By now Hinata had completely lost all control of herself as something inside of her snapped and she was now screaming Naruto's name over and over again like a lewd whore begging him not to stop, and her screams of ecstasy were like music to his ears.

Naruto moaned with Hinata and her ass kept landing on his lap as he rammed his cock into her inner tunnels. The beautiful woman rode Naruto's length as it pummeled into her walls and she cupped his face and lustfully pressed her lips on his and their tongues violently clashed once again. Naruto still groped and teased Hinata's tits and sank his fingers into them as they jiggled in his hold.

Their tongues licked into each other's mouths as their lips remained pressed together and Hinata shook her hips. Naruto drove his hardness into Hinata's warmth and she began to stroke his cheek. Naruto and Hinata closed their eyes as they lost themselves in lust and continued working their hips simultaneously. The blue-haired woman felt both her walls about to clamp down on Naruto's hilt; which, judging from the twitching it was doing, was also nearing a finale.

Hinata's thumbs stroked Naruto's cheek affectionately and tenderly touched his whiskers as they kissed and made out. She rolled her hips forward as Naruto's own hips shot upright and sent his cock pistonning into her fiery core. Naruto's vein-covered length soared into Hinata's hot and wet womanhood and after a few more hip movements and thrusts, Naruto came into her again and flooded her warmth.

The sweating couple moaned into each other's mouths as their release streamed out of Hinata's warmth and trailed down Naruto's cock before separating lips and Hinata lifted herself off Naruto and collapsed onto the bed in a ecstasy-filled haze just like Tayuya before her. The girls all marveled in disbelief at how hot and lustful Naruto's sex marathon with Hinata had been and they all couldn't believe the amount of lust that Hinata had displayed.

"Well it looks like she's had enough, so who's going to go next?" Naruto asked the group of remaining ladies and they all looked at each other before Koyuki got a lustful grin on her face and began walking towards Naruto with a sway in her hips while undoing and removing her kimono. As for Hinata she just smiled lustfully and basked in the afterglow of the greatest pleasurable experience of her life.

_"Oh Naruto-Kun."_ Hinata dreamingly thought to herself as she faded off into orgasmic unconsciousness.

* * *

Well that was definitely a blast to write and I hope you guys like this one. The reason I chose Hinata to go second is because a lot of people had been requesting I do another lemon with her for quite some time. Now I would like to announce that since my junior college semester here in Tallahassee has ended, I have the entire holiday break to relax and work on my lemons. So as you can see the next girl on Naruto's bang list is the sexy Snow/Spring Daimyo Koyuki Kazahana. Well so long for now and don't forget to read and review.

AND THAT'S THE BOTTOM LINE, CAUSE _**DARKCHILD316**_ SAID SO!

* * *

_**~Omake~**_

_Neji and Hanabi Hyuga both made their way to the Hokage Mansion late at night to look for their sister/cousin. Apparently Hinata's father Hiashi wanted Neji and Hanabi to find Hinata since she hadn't been seen all day and he was worried about her. After searching the entire village for her, they came to the conclusion that she was probably with Naruto._

_"Hey Neji, do you hear that?" Hanabi asked her older cousin and Neji listened carefully to hear what sounded like a wet slapping sound and the sound of two people moaning, one of the voices sounded a lot like Hinata._

_"It sounds like it's coming from the master bedroom." Neji said as he and his cousin activated their Byakugan's to see inside the house and the sight that awaited them truly shocked them both as they both saw a fully nude Hinata riding an equally nude Naruto's cock as he pounded into her and she wantonly displayed her lust for him._

_"Wow, who would have guesses that's what she was up to all along." Hanabi said with a sly smile as she looked over at Neji who had an absolute traumatized look on his face at what he was seeing._

_"H-Hinata, my…my own cousin, our clan's heiress, her innocence is…" Neji stammered as he watched Hinata getting pounded into and it looked like she was really enjoying herself and Neji lost all consciousness and fainted at the sight of his cousin's lustful behavior._

_Meanwhile Hanabi smiled perversely at the sight of her sister finally getting to enjoy a romantic moment with the one she truly loved before she picked up Neji and began to carry the unconscious Hyuga prodigy back to their home to ensure her father that Hinata was okay._

_"Have __**fun**__ you two." Hanabi thought pervertedly to herself as she carried Neji back to the Hyuga compound and left her sister to enjoy herself._

P.S: I guess Hinata isn't the only Hyuga female with a perverted side to her.


End file.
